Pablo Simon Bolivar
Pablo Simon Bolivar was an employee of ValueStop, working in the electronics department. Pablo looked up to his co-worker Ash, referring to him as the "coolest thing" about ValueStop and usually invited him over to his home to watch tv. Biography Pablo embarks on a quest with Ash and Kelly to undo the evil of the Necronomicon, first by attempting to get the Book translated with disastrous results and then later visiting his uncle, who is a Brujo. During their travels, Pablo manages to create a working prosthetic hand for Ash which has numerous applications, including a screwdriver and a small torch. Pablo continous to follow Ash on his journey despite the loss of his uncle and ends up encountering a paranoid group of people dressed in military gear who intially believe Ash and his friends to be a part of the deadite infestation and believe it to be the governments doing. Pablo and Kelly manage to escape for a short while before being captured again, though they quickly escape and manage to find Ash and Amanda who had been locked into a bunker with a possessed Lem. Pablo, Kelly and Amanda are left behind as Ash makes for the cabin on his own, fearing for the life of his friends. The group however, manages to track Ash down but not before bumping into some wayward campers who helped them find the cabin. At the cabin Pablo is attacked and controlled by the Necronomicon and his blood is used to create new pages while Ruby destroys some of the old ones. Ash bargains with Ruby to save both Pablo and Kelly. After Ruby's "children" that were birthed through Pablo during his possession by the Necronomicon go rogue and attack Ash, Pablo and Kelly while in Jacksonville, the three return to Michigan in order to stop the demons for good. They return to Ash's hometown, where everyone believes him to be a psychotic killer "Ashy Slashy"; during this time Pablo starts having hallucinations and strange markings appear on his body. Ruby, who joins Ash in stopping the demons, tells them that Pablo and the Necronomicon are essentially becoming one. Baal, a powerful demon freed when Pablo and Ash sent the book back to Hell, captures Ash and tries to mentally break him and force him to destroy Pablo who is a threat to his existance on Earth. Ash successfully captures Pablo and is about to kill him when he instead frees Pablo and explains that he was just playing along with Baal in order to get Pablo and Baal in the same room, so Pablo could use his newfound powers to send Baal back to hell. With the help of Kelly and Ash's old friend Linda, Pablo is successful in sending Baal back to Hell but at the last moment Baal uses his razor sharp talon on Pablo and cuts him in half instantly killing him. While a drunk and grieving Ash spins around in circles in his car with Pablo's corpse he believes to hallucinate Pablo coming to life for a moment and gives him the idea of going back in time and getting rid of the Necronomicon before Ash's younger self ever finds it, doing this would bring Pablo back to life, something Ash is determined to do. Using one of the passages still written on Pablo's body Ruby sends herself as well as Ash, Kelly and Pablo's corpse to 1982, where Ash puts the dead Pablo in the boot of his car with a note saying "Don't panic, we're in 1982. If you're reading this that means you're alive. Because you were dead". At first it seems the plan works; Ash regains his right hand as a side effect of going back in time, and Pablo is shown to be alive again. However when he is given the Necronomicon in order to ''return'' everyone back to the present he starts behaving oddly and refuses to read the book, eventually revealing himself to be Baal wearing Pablo's skin. It turns out that Baal hadn't been banished, but at the very last second he hid himself inside Pablo as he died, also reveling it was Baal and not drunk hallucination of Pablo that suggested to Ash to go back in time. Ash then makes a bet with Baal; if he beat him in a fight then Baal, along with the Necronomicon would be sent back to hell, and Pablo brought back to life, if Baal wins then literally all Hell would break loose. After a long and grueling fight, which cost him his newly returned right hand, Ash eventually tricks Baal and stabs him with his own talon, beating him and sending him, along with the Book of the Dead back to Hell, the Cabin getting destroyed in the process, and from the ashes of the Cabin rises Pablo, alive and well and nearly knocked out by Ash as he checked to see if it really was Pablo, happily embracing his friend after he confirms it is him. Pablo, along with Kelly watches the parade for Ash as his home town finally saw him as a hero and not a murderer. After Dalton becomes a deadite Pablo runs him over with a truck. But during this event he somehow got possessed during the process. He later attacks Kelly and Brandy at Ash’s trailer. He bites Kelly. Kelly and Brandy hide out in Ash’s trailer while Pablo torments them. He later breaks in but is stabbed with the kandarian dagger by Brandy. He starts having visions of his Brujo and he tells him to become the next Brujo. Pablo succeeds and is turned back into a human. Powers & Abilities * invisible to demons: in episode 1 of season 2 we find out Pablo has the power to be invisible to demons. * Telepathically connected to the Necronomicon: in the episode Judgement Day in multiple scenes he was able to see through the eyes of the necronomicon when Ruby and her ally were reading it. * Portal Spell (only can do this with sumerian writing in the basement): In the episode Rifting Apart it was shown that when in the hardware store basement where the Sumerian writing is, Pablo can create a Rift between the deadlands and the real world to bring Ash and Brandy back from the dead. Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Ash vs Evil dead season one characters Category:Ash vs Evil Dead Season One Characters